


Sick

by Eternally_Exhausted



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: Benny's feeling ill and milking it for all its worth.
Relationships: Benny/Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie)
Kudos: 11





	Sick

Benny groaned miserably as Cary let himself into the room, hanging halfway off the bed. The trash can was within easy reach, though he was certain he had nothing left to heave up. “How’re you feeling, Ben?”

“Like death warmed over,” Benny grumbled. Cary wordlessly set a glass of ginger ale on the night table. Benny glanced up at it. “You’re a saint.”

“Can you sit up?”

“Noooooo,” Benny whined, reaching for him. Cary shook his head in fond exasperation and stepped closer, lifting Benny into a sitting position and stuffing pillows behind his back. The spaceman snuggled back into them, reaching for the glass and sipping at it. “Mm…”

“Think you might be able to keep some soup down?”

“Maybe in a bit.” Benny pouted at him. “Would you feed it to me?”

Cary gave him a flat look. “I think you’re more than capable of feeding yourself, Ben.”

“But Beeee, I’m siiiiiick,” Benny wheedled.

“You’re a right infant, is what you are.” Benny pouted more. “ _Fine_ , fine. Stop giving me the kicked puppy eyes, you’re worse than Emmet.” He adjusted the covers, making sure Benny was comfortably tucked in. “Sit tight, I’ll get you some water.”

“Ugh…”

“You’ve been puking all night, I’m not going to let you get dehydrated.”

“Fine,” Benny sulked, sinking back into the pillows. “B?”

“Yes?”

“Will you read to me?”

Cary fought back the urge to sigh and thump his head against the wall. He’d never guessed a sick Benny would be such a handful. “After soup,” he agreed, and left the room once more.


End file.
